Contaminated
by Starling-Scully
Summary: Stephanie gets raped and Chris helps her get through. Some chapter are going to be really dark, so read it under your own risk. I don't own any of the characters or songs I may use in this story. Please Review :)
1. Default Chapter

It seemed like forever since Stephanie had gone out on a date, and she had forgotten how much fun it was to make men get so nervous they'd spill their glass of wine. But tonight was different. She and Hunter had been talking for a while, and she was more than ready to go out with him and see if he survived her test. If he did, he might get to spill something other than wine. Hunter had decided that he wanted them to have some privacy, therefore asked her over to his hotel room. She agreed only because she didn't want to make it seem like she was scared or something, if she wanted anything, it was not to seem fragile, besides, she really liked Hunter a lot, and she would love some privacy. She was very nervous because it was the first time she had been to a guy's house, especially a wrestler. Yes, she had been in private with men, and yes, she had slept with two men before, but tonight was special because she was falling hard for Hunter and she didn't want him to know she was inexperienced, which is the complete opposite of what she portrayed on-screen, Hunter probably thought she was really good, but the only two times she had done it before were because she was very drunk, and one of them was because someone had slipped her a roofie at a party in college, so they didn't really count. She shook her nervousness off her shoulders and knocked on Hunter's door. He had a big grin and stepped to the side so she could come in.

"Hey Steph, you look great" he said placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Why thank you, you look very handsome yourself" Stephanie paid him a big smile and walked in.

Hunter walked her to the couch and asked her to take a seat. She did and he sat next to her. There was this wild look about his eyes.

"So, I hear that Daddy's Princess likes it really rough, am I right?" Hunter asked squeezing her breasts tightly.

"What are you talking about Hunter?" Stephanie stood up and headed to the door but Hunter grabbed her arm and forced her against the wall. "I'm gonna give it to you rough, bitch, and my friends are gonna help me!" Hunter slapped her really hard causing a thin like of blood to trickle to her chin.

"W-what do you mean your friends?" Stephanie asked as she rubbed her face and looked for a way out. It was of no use to fight, the door was way too far for her and as she saw 4 other guys come out of what she supposed was the bedroom she became even more hopeless. All she could think of doing was closing her eyes, and in less than a minute her whole body had gone numb from the way Hunter was hitting her, she held on to her ribs and passed out from the pain.


	2. Slippery Metal

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. This chapter is kind of weird but I hope you guys like it. Please review to let me know how I'm doing or to send me any ideas. I'm thinking the next chapter will be a songfic so if you have any suggestions let me know.

Di

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, Chris and Stephanie own themselves and this is purely fiction.

She dreamed of the angels in the sky, and their soft delicate wings in contrast of the way her body was being treated while she was in an unconscious sleep. Small pink clouds passing by a great purple sky of blue stars and the big, white round full moon filled her mind and she slept happily. Her world was filled with pretty unicorns, magical fairies and beautiful animals. Crystal clear water ran through the river, it's pink stones on the bottom made the water inviting and refreshing, she knelt down and as soon as she was about to take a sip a loud thunder turned the sky black until she couldn't see anything, she was scared and yelled for help, but no one came. All of a sudden she felt someone shake her and she opened her eyes. She could see the night sky, it was either really late or really early, it depended really on how you looked at it. It wasn't morning yet but the sky was a pale, dull blue and she could still see a few stars sprinkled around the massive amounts of dullness. She tried to move her head to look around but she couldn't. She tried to stand up and that's when the pain kicked in. Her whole body hurt, and she looked down at herself. The nice dress she was wearing was all ripped and bloodied. Her legs had scratches all around her thighs.

"Don't move so much, I think you might have broken something" a deep voice said with concern. Stephanie trembled and curved into a ball. All Chris could think if doing was wrapping his jacket around her and picking her up off the floor. "I'll call your dad as soon as we get to my house Steph." Stephanie closed her legs tightly and buried her face in Chris's chest. The events from last night replayed in her mind like a movie with no end. She cried and grabbed Chris's shirt. "Please, NO, don't call my dad, no, please, no, not my dad, please no, please Chris, don't call my dad, please-" Chris cut her off. "It's okay Steph, I'll do whatever you want." Stephanie looked up and began to cry. Chris realized that she had been forced enough for her whole lifetime, and so that was the most commonly sensed thing that came into his mind.

Chris knew all along what happened to Stephanie, but he wasn't about to pressure her and ask her questions, he appreciated Stephanie very much, as a colleague and as a friend, he didn't want to take her back into the hotel, which was where the… where it probably happened, and he knew she wouldn't want to go to a hospital, so the only place he could think of was his house. Chris had his maid go out and buy things that Stephanie needed. As soon as the woman got back Stephanie ran into the shower without saying one word. Chris pictured the way she had lain under the cold dark sky alone with her clothes ripped and blood all over her face and body. Chris felt a tear come out of his eye, then another one followed, and all of a sudden he was a crying mess. He had secretly loved Stephanie for a long time, and now he wished he had said something, or done something about it instead of just being her friend. Maybe if he had done something she wouldn't have been alone, she would have been with him, and she would have never gotten- he interrupted his own thoughts by punching the wall as hard as he could, his hand immediately swollen and his knuckles were bleeding. Stephanie was coming out of the bathroom and saw him crying. He saw her standing there in his boxers and t-shirt and quickly wiped the tears of his face. Stephanie walked to him and hugged him, then she walked to bed and wrapped herself in the thick heavy blanket. He lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her. They both knew she needed to sleep because tomorrow would be a hard day for her.

They slept the whole day through. Stephanie was very tired, but the next morning she woke up and felt as if something, no, as if everything was different, including her. She spun in bed and looked at Chris, they had been friends for a long time, and if she thought she had a chance, she would have gone for him, but Chris was into a different type of girl, someone who was edgy, or edgier than him, someone who didn't care or at least didn't have to stand up to her parents' standards. Somebody… else. Stephanie felt a tear roll down her cheek and softly pushed herself off the bed and walked to the balcony. She laid a hand on the handrail and felt the cold metal against her skin. Then she felt something hit her arm softly she rose it up to eye's length and saw a drop of water, she looked up at the cloudy sky and saw the rain coming down to her. She held onto the rail with both hands and crossed her legs over to the other side, only holding onto the metal with both hands and her feet on the two inches of concrete that passed the rail. She leaned forward and looked down at the beautiful garden. Her arms were completely stretched behind her and her body was inclined forward. The rain poured harder making her hands slip from the cold metal. She let go completely but before she fell Chris caught one of her arms and she held on to him lazily, not really caring whether she would fall or not.

He pulled her to safety and dragged her inside, she was cold and numb. Chris wrapped her in a blanket, once more being her savior. Stephanie closed her eyes and didn't move for the rest of the day. Chris decided to give her time, he didn't really know how to handle this because his whole life the only thing he talked to women for was sex, but Stephanie was different, and he wasn't going to let her slip away so easily. He looked at Stephanie and she looked at him and opened her mouth, but her voice didn't find its way out of her throat. He sat across her and waited for her words.


End file.
